Help
by TheSixthApprentice
Summary: I swear somebody's in my house. I swear they're watching my every move. I know they're watching me, I can feel them watching me. Nobody believes me anymore. Help.
1. Something Was Really Wrong

_Thank you for choosing to read this story._

* * *

 _I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. At first I wasn't sure if I envied her good looks. I didn't even know I fell in love with her until recently. She never made my mind go numb, never made me nervous, or had me sweating bullets when she was around. I guess that's what made it hard to determine if I loved her. Just, being around her made me feel like home. I felt comfortable; like I could accomplish anything. I-_

"Whatcha writing there?"

I quickly closed the cover to my composition notebook.

"Oh, uhm, nothing." I replied, giving my red-head friend a fake smile.

"Right..." He said, taking a bite into his foot long sub he had bought from one of the malls' restaurants. I slid the notebook into my over the shoulder bag while I waited for him to finish his sandwich. When I didn't see our other friend Roxas with him I asked about his whereabouts.

"Oh," Axel began, swallowing a bite from his sandwich, "he's at Gamestop."

Typical.

Axel, Roxas, and I were at the mall, killing time on a Saturday. We had nothing else better to do, well I mean there was homework that needed to get done but screw that. We arrived here a little after three. I checked the time on my IPhone and noticed that it was nearing 6:30. Three-and-a-half hours of killing time with my two best friends. It was actually a good time. I originally didn't want to go but they convinced me. I didn't want to be home alone anyways because my mom works from eight in the morning until almost midnight. She works her ass off for us.

Once Roxas found his way back to us, we decided that it was getting a little late so they dropped me home.

I had recently just moved into one of those cookie-cutter-development housing areas with my mom. The development was fairly new and our rooms still smelled of fresh paint.

As I neared the house, it struck me that the lights were on inside. I had shut them off before I left with my friends today. I shrugged, figuring that my mom must've come home early. The door wasn't locked either so it was a definite that she came home early. Perhaps she was sick or something. As I stepped through the door, I expected to see my giant Saint Bernard come running over and maul me. However, he wasn't even around which is so unlike him. Every single animal that was on four legs that I have had in my entire life always greeted me at the door. This was very odd.

"Roger!" I called. That was when I heard a whimper come from the kitchen.

I found my dog under the kitchen table, nearly shaking. Something was really wrong. Suddenly, the sense of complete dread came over me and I realized that my mother was definitely not home. She would have greeted me by now. If she was home, there would be dinner ready for me. There wasn't even a sign that someone had been cooking in our kitchen.

I heard a creak above me, like somebody had stepped onto a squeaky part on the carpet upstairs. The only room that was above the kitchen was my mother's room. It suddenly dawned on me that I mustn't be home alone.

I grabbed the phone from the receiver and dialed the police as I ran outside with Roger. I crouched down near some bushes and tried to stay quiet. For all I knew this person in my house could want to kill me. Someone had to be in my house.

As I was on the phone, I realized that the window to our kitchen was wide open. It was in the middle of November, our windows were all shut to save on the energy bill.

Meanwhile, I was told that two police cruisers would be stopping by. The woman on the phone told me to stay somewhere safe. I stayed crouched down behind our shrub plants, waiting for the intruder to ditch my house. I never once heard footsteps or any doors opening. The woman was on the phone with me the entire time until the two policemen showed up.

Within ten minutes, the two cruisers pulled into my driveway. I hung up with the woman and ran towards the officers, feeling much safer that they were present. I explained that I had come home to lights that had been turned on, an opened window and a terrified dog. I made sure to even mention that I heard a creak upstairs. The officers searched the entire house; every room, closet, cupboard, and cabinet. They found absolutely nothing and asked if I had accidentally left a window open and the lights on. I swear I didn't.

I called my mother to come home and told her everything that happened. Meanwhile, the officers stayed at my house until she pulled into the driveway. When they left, my mother bitched at me.

"Don't call the police unless it's an emergency!" She yelled, slamming her purse down onto the kitchen table. She tossed her keys onto the island and slammed herself down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"But I thought someone was in our house!"

She scoffed. "Because you left the lights on? Come on Xion, don't _ever_ do that again!" I sighed. She wasn't going to believe me no matter how hard I tried.

I went up to my room and crashed onto my bed. Perhaps I was a little too paranoid. Maybe that creak was just the house because of the wind? It was a little windy and that would explain it. The police even said nobody was here so I had nothing to worry about, right? God, I feel guilty for wasting their time. I tried to keep my mind off of what happened tonight and the only way to do that was to think of her.

I grabbed my purse and pulled out my journal and continued to write.

 _I think I'm in love. I have never felt like this before. I can't wait to see her on Monday. She'll make all this paranoia and worry disappear. She is so perfect, flaws and all._

I tried to rack my brain for more things to say but I was a little too paranoid because I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I turned on my T.V for some comfortable background noise and huddled underneath my comforter, feeling safe and secure.

" _Tomorrow will be better."_ I thought, thinking of her beautiful face and smiling.

* * *

Please review!


	2. I Think Your House is Haunted

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

The next morning I found a body beside my bed. My heart raced and I sat straight up. I nearly screamed. However, this body was fury and it had a tail that was now wagging. I sighed and laughed at myself. Yesterday's events were really getting to me.

I made myself some breakfast which was the usual sugary cereals that my mom said I shouldn't eat anymore. It was Sunday and I again had nothing to do.

My mom's alarm clock rang when it turned 7:00. She left in an hour and I began to worry if those incidents would happen again. I felt relieved when I realized that I could just hang out with my friends again. She came into the kitchen and poured herself some leftover coffee. The bags under her eyes were heavy and she looked pale.

"You alright, mum?" I asked.

She yawned and sipped her coffee. "Yeah, just a little stuffed up." She coughed a few times and then blew her nose. It was that time of year after all. I was blessed with the worst immune systems between the two of us and was a little shocked that I didn't catch the cold first.

Roger was begging to go outside for his morning dump and I took him out after I finished my cereal.

I stood in the backyard near the tree line, waiting for him to pick the perfect spot to shit in. Meanwhile, I stared back at the house, looking for some opened windows or something to cause panic about. I really wanted to peel my eyes away from the windows but I just couldn't.

The leaves began to rustle.

I swallowed hard, my breathing quickened.

Even Roger stopped sniffing around and froze. Something was out there and it wasn't nice. I could feel the presence of something terrible; I just knew it.

I stood there for a few minutes, fixated on the foliage to see anything move. Meanwhile, Roger took a dump on a pile of leaves. I never saw a figure of any kind unless they were wearing some kind of camouflage. I brought Roger back into the house while I looked behind me nearly every five seconds. I swear something was out there, watching.

My mother notified me that she'd be in the shower so I hopped onto the computer to catch up on some social media posts. When the monitor turned on, a website that I had never seen before was there like somebody purposefully left it there for me to see. I scrolled down the page and found that it was a business that sold security systems. I figured my mom thought about getting one for our house last night and never closed the tab when she shut down the computer. I exited it out and browsed Facebook until my mother left for work. I insisted that she take a sick day but she refused.

I called up my friend Roxas and told him to come pick me up. He said that he was too lazy and that he was still in bed. It was typical, he was pretty lazy on the weekends, but nobody could out-lazy Axel; he slept in until noon. I told him to get his ass out of bed and that I was expecting him in ten minutes. He only lived about eight minutes away by car. He finally got out of bed and said that he was on his way over.

I was now alone and it was quiet. I had nobody to talk to and I couldn't help but feel anxious. Remembering the squeak I heard yesterday, I went upstairs into my mom's room, trying to find that creaky spot on her floor. I didn't find it anywhere which was weird. I stepped on every inch of her carpet. I tried it without shoes and then with shoes. It was then that I realized that it must have been the house creaking when the wind blew last night.

I filled Roger's dish with some dry food and tossed him a dog biscuit which made him happy. I felt uneasy, leaving him alone. I didn't want to see my baby scared to death. Out of all the years I've had him, I had never once seen him hide under the table. He was always brave. Even when he was a puppy; thunderstorms never jumped him and loud motorcycles that drove by didn't make him run and hide. He was always a good, protective dog.

I thought about taking him to the dog park but Roxas wouldn't appreciate Roger's slobber and dog fur all over his car. Besides, Roger was very heavy. I didn't want to stay home by myself either.

When Roxas pulled into the driveway, he tooted his horn; something he always did. I ran out the front door and made him roll down his window so I could talk to him He sighed and did so anyways.

"What's up, Xion?" He had large sunglasses on. What a dork.

"How about you and Axel hang at my house today; I don't want to leave Roger all alone." HE coked his head to the side in curiosity and suspicion. I didn't want to freak him out about the probability of someone being in my house so I told him Roger wasn't feeling good. He agreed because he's a great friend. He may come off as an asshole sometimes but he would give you the shirt off his back. He parked the car and got out.

Something shattered. I clearly heard something break. Roger barked madly and I ran inside. Roxas was confused and hurried in after me.

"They're upstairs!" I exclaimed, grabbing a baseball bat from the closet and making my way upstairs quickly. Roxas kept calling my name and asking for an explanation. Roger ran up ahead of me and booked it into my mother's room. I stood in the doorway with my bat ready to knock out whoever was in my house. If I could see them then I'd have all the proof I needed. My adrenaline was pumping through my body; I had forgotten Roxas was behind me so when he came in shouting my name, I almost smacked him in the head. I was too focused on this intruder.

"Whoa!" He shouted, putting his hands up in defense. "Xion, what's going on?"

I took one last glance around the room and found nobody. I let go of the baseball bat and heaved a sigh. Roger was sniffing like crazy near the side of my mother's bed. I went to investigate and noticed that her glass vase had fallen onto the floor. The fact that I had heard this fall from outside shocked me.

"Xion!" Roxas repeated, grabbing onto my shoulder and making me face him. "Tell me."

I closed my mouth; I was breathing very quickly. Swallowing, I relaxed a little. "I thought somebody was robbing our house, that's all." I said calmly.

"Why would you think that?"

I was dumbfounded. Hadn't he heard the sound of something breaking? Maybe it was because he was in his car or something. Sound travels very weirdly. I asked him if he heard the sound of glass shattering and he said that he hadn't. I told him I was overreacting and was in the mood for some action just to brush it off. I didn't need him worrying about anything; he was already diagnosed with anxiety.

I stared at the shattered vase. There was no way that could have fallen unless somebody pushed it. It was quite heavy and it wasn't near the edge of her night stand. She never would have put it so close to the edge because she cherished it.

My second thought was that maybe somebody entered the closet and that knocked it over. The way my mother's room was set up she had her bed parallel to the closet door. Sometimes when she opened the closet door far enough, it would crash against her bed. Perhaps someone went into her closet, not knowing how close the door would hit her bed, and it slammed against her mattress which caused the night stand to shake. This would explain how the vase fell only nobody was in here.

Our house had only two exits; the front and back door. There was no way someone could run all the way downstairs and exit from the back door seconds after breaking something , unless as they were leaving the vase tipped over but even that didn't make sense. My mother's room faced the road so if the intruder were to jump out the window we would have seen him.

"Let's watch a movie or something." I suggested, hoping that would get his mind off of the subject. I also hoped that it would calm me down. He agreed and went downstairs to pick out a movie while I cleaned up the glass.

It then struck me that the intruder could be hiding in the closet. I nearly smacked myself. I pretended to leave the room and then quietly returned. When I was in front of the door, I smiled. I totally have this guy. When I forced open the door violently, it crashed against her bed, shaking her alarm clock on her nightstand where the vase was. Nobody was inside. Nothing added up.

After cleaning up, I went downstairs, still on edge. I jumped every time Roxas moved positions in his seat. The sound of his body rubbing against the fabric put my brain on fight-or-flight mode. I could not calm down at all.

About an hour went by and we were both munching on popcorn. My stomach was queasy but I ate anyway to not make Roxas worry about anything. I was waiting for something else to happen.

And it did.

I heard the sound of water running and so did Roxas. We left the movie on and quietly made our way upstairs. I had my baseball bat with me again. The sound was louder as we neared the bathroom. The sound wasn't loud like a shower; it was more of a loose sound like a faucet.

I peered in the dark room and kicked the door open.

"Surprise, motherfucker!" I shouted as I charged into the room with my bat held high above my head.

Roxas walked in behind me and turned on the light. The faucet was indeed running but no signs of anyone in here. We both found it odd because neither of us had used the bathroom the entire time. I shut it off and we checked the entire room. This bathroom had no windows so it's not like whoever was in here could escape by that way. There was nobody in the closet either.

"I think your house is haunted." Roxas stated, peeking behind the shower a second time. "Maybe you should sprinkle some salt or burn some sage."

"Haunted?" I repeated, laughing at such foolishness. Ghosts didn't exist; there were many logical explanations to them. "Sorry, Roxas but I don't believe in that." He looked a little hurt and I felt bad. "But it couldn't hurt to try, right?" His eyes lit up again and we got some salt from the salt shaker on our kitchen table. We sprinkled it on our doorways. I didn't have any sage so Roxas said that he'd go get some at his house. Apparently his house had been haunted and he used holy water, salt, and sage to get rid of the 'demons'.

I couldn't help but feel watched and scared when I saw him walk through the front door. I patted Roger and gave him a scratch behind the ears.

That was when the lights in the living room flickered on and off three times. I screamed and ran outside with Roger.

"Oh, three times?" He asked when I told him. "That just means they're demons."

That just made me feel like shit.

* * *

 _Please review!  
_


	3. That Goddamn Ritual

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

We made it to his house where he had some water in a vial that he claimed was 'holy'. I asked him how it was holy and he said it had been blessed by a priest. I pretended I cared.

He grabbed a mortar and pestle with a sage leaf and I watched him ground it up. I wondered how these rituals would even work because it wasn't even logical. But I let Roxas do whatever to make him happy. He grabbed a lighter and we headed back to my house. I held the materials the entire time so that they wouldn't spill. All the while I was freaking out about leaving Roger all by himself. The trip to my house seemed longer than usual and I urged him to drive faster. He was already going five over the speed limit.

We finally made it back to my place and I rushed inside to find that all the windows had been opened. The back door which I had locked after letting Roger out this morning was also wide open. Roxas was eager to start the ritual but I was eager to call the police. I grabbed Roxas and dragged him outside. Roger was also outside and was busy playing with some falling leaves.

I called the police on my cell phone and they arrived within minutes. They searched my house for at least an hour; looking through all the possible places that someone could hide in. There were four officers in total and three were inside searching while the other asked me questions. I had told him that I was at Roxas' house for a few seconds and then when we came back everything was opened.

They even called other officers who came and dusted for fingerprints on every door handle and window. They said I should have the results back in a few days. I called my mother again, knowing that she'd be upset but this time the officer spoke to her. After he hung up with my mum, he assured me that she was now taking this seriously and told me to stay at a friend's house until she could get home.

One of the officers said that they'll do a drive by every hour and call my mother whenever something strange happens to notify her that they'd be taking care of things. Roxas reluctantly took me and Roger to his house. As we were driving, I told him to pull over. He obeyed and asked if I was okay.

"I need to go back."

He gave me a puzzling stare.

"Xion, we can't do that. I don't want your mom upset." He arched his eyebrows in a way that showed concern. I knew what I should do but that was different from what I wanted to do. I needed to go back and see for myself where that bitch could be hiding. I bet there's cameras placed around the entire house.

"If we go back we could do that cleansing ritual."

He bit his lip, thinking about it. I smiled and he sighed, turning the car around and heading back to my place.

He parked down the street and we walked the rest of the way with the vial of holy water and the mortar of sage. I left Roger in the car because we'd only be a few minutes. I unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Everything looked the same but it didn't feel the same. The house had a creepy vibe to it. Roxas could feel it too; he was more timid than usual.

He grabbed his lighter and lit the sage, letting the smoke leave trails throughout all the rooms downstairs. I followed him as he mumbled things that involved some gods and spirits. He sprinkled holy water in the corners of all the rooms downstairs.

We both looked at each other nervously as we stood in front of the staircase. I let him lead and we continued the ritual upstairs. We were both relieved to find nobody in sight. Once the sage had finished burning, he used the rest of the water in the vial and sprinkled it around upstairs in various places.

He smiled and I did too. Maybe if I believed in this shit I'd feel better or something. But I just couldn't.

We made it back to his red punch buggy and off we went to his house. He assured me that whatever evil spirits that were intruding in my home were gone but I had this large amount of doubt. There was somebody in my house. An actual human being; not some demon or spirit.

We crashed onto his couch as his grandfather clock chimed 2:00. He suggested calling Axel and getting him to make things seem normal but I wasn't feeling it. He turned on the TV and Roger lay down under the coffee table.

My phone vibrated. It was my mother.

"Hello?" I answered. She sounded pissed.

"Why are you calling me from the house phone? I'm trying to concentrate at work. I know you're scared and-"

I was confused and Roxas stared at me.

"Mom, I'm at Roxas'. I never even picked up the house phone once."

She went silent and Roxas and I exchanged glances. Someone was using our phone. That means that had to have been there while we were doing the ritual. They were probably laughing their ass off when they saw us wandering through the house with sage and holy water. I felt like a complete idiot.

"I want you to stay the night at his house. Don't you come back to our house tonight, understand? I need you to stay safe." I nodded and said that I would. "I'm trying my best to leave as soon as possible but my boss is being a bitch because I left so early yesterday. I love you, bye." I ended the call and slowly sank down into the couch.

"What?" Roxas questioned.

"They're calling my mom from the house phone." His face became pale and I felt like admitting myself into a mental hospital. None of this made sense. I dialed the police station and told them to send a cop down to check on our house. They said they would in a few minutes and they would call back to let me know if they found anything.

Surely the cops would be able to catch him.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm sleeping over." Roxas grinned excitedly.

"That means we can eat ice cream and play video games all night!" He exclaimed, leaning forward on the couch. He ran up to his room and I rolled my eyes.

It was then that I wished I was Roxas; he didn't have to deal with this intruder bullshit. He felt safe in his own home and didn't worry about somebody watching him all the time. I missed that feeling.

I let out a sigh and covered myself with a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. No matter how much I huddled under this blanket, I still didn't feel safe. Roger whimpered and came over and rested his chin on my knee. I scratched behind his ears and Roxas came running back into the living room with his arms full of games.

"I got tons of video games!" He said as he dumped the pile onto the floor. I heard a vibrating noise and thought it was my phone. Roxas reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone and smiled.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Naminé."

I have never once felt so many emotions at once.

* * *

 _Please leave a review!  
_


	4. I'm So Sorry

_Thank you for continuing to read._

* * *

We talked about Naminé last night. I learned what she liked, what she hated, and what her hobbies were. It turns out she is an artist who spends her free time painting, writing beautiful, dark poetry, and playing the flute. She was perfect.

What really disappointed me was the fact that she was crushing on somebody else; Zexion. Zexion was alright; he was mostly a loner and kept to himself. I guess it was that mysterious, dark vibe that he gave off that attracted her to him. He was in my English class, pretty smart guy. Way better than me. God, she is so out of my league.

Roxas began questioning my interest in knowing things about Naminé and I just told him that she seemed very mysterious and quiet and I wanted to know what she was really like. He bought it.

My mother texted me when she got home last night. She said everything seemed normal; the windows were locked as well as the front door. There were no signs of any intrusion so she slept there overnight. I was just glad that she texted me good morning, unless the murderer texted me instead. I began to get very anxious and called her. Sure enough, it was her. I could hear her washing the dishes and I immediately calmed down. She told me to make sure I was ready for school and if I needed anything from home she'd be happy to bring it to me.

I fed Roger and gave him cuddles. I remember the day I received him as a Christmas gift when I was five years old; his floppy ears had blue bows on them. I remember bawling my eyes out because I was so happy. Since then he has been my best friend. He has aged over the years and has trouble getting around sometimes but he is still my cuddle buddy.

My mom ended up stopping by to bring my school clothes and textbooks. She even picked up Roger and brought him home before going into work. She left an hour earlier this morning which was unusual but I was happy that I was able to get ready before school started.

Roxas drove us to school and I could not focus at all. I was worried that whoever was in our house was watching me right now. I wondered if he was listening to my phone conversation yesterday. I wondered if he had installed a tracking system somewhere so he could follow me.

During lunch today, I had a panic attack. I couldn't breathe, my chest felt so tight, and I could not stop shaking. I had no clue what came over me; I just felt like something went terribly wrong and it would not go away. I couldn't wait to get home to see if everything was alright.

The stress caused my brain to feel like it was on fire but I managed to pull through my day. I pushed through because I knew once fourth period came around I would get to see her.

And once it did come around, I was completely relieved. I greeted her and she gave off that adorable, sweet smile. All those thoughts of wanting to get home disappeared completely. She was in my art class and I knew exactly what I was going to say. I had been planning it all day practically. I sat next to her as we began to tear up pieces of magazine to paste into our hand-drawn side portraits of ourselves. I told her that her drawing of herself was amazing and that she was really talented. She just laughed nervously and smiled, thanking me for the compliment.

Most of the class I just stared at her from the corner of my eye, seeing how beautiful she looked in her baby blue summer dress. It complimented her eyes perfectly. When she passed me the pair of scissors, our hands touched and my heart quickened. I wanted that touch to last a lot longer than it did.

Even though we barely had any conversation, it was a beautiful thing to be in her presence. My mind had completely forgotten of the situation at home and I felt peaceful and safe with her. If only I could just stay with her forever.

The phone in the art room had rung and somehow I knew that it was for me. I even began to clean up my mess when Naminé asked where I was going. I paused for a moment and the teacher told me that I was getting dismissed. I took this opportunity to appear mysterious as I knew she was into that type.

"I've got a mission to carry out." I put my portrait away in my art drawer. "See you around." She gave me a smile which I returned and I left the class. The further I got from Naminé the more intense the feelings of paranoia came. I knew something bad happened or was going to happen. I couldn't shake the feeling.

I met my mother in the office. She looked like a mess but composed herself to appear normal. As we left the school building she stayed eerily quiet.

We got into the car and she didn't start it up. Her eyes were shiny in wetness. Her black hair that was usually in a bun was falling out of place.

"Xion," she began with a shaky voice. I was about ready to cry just from seeing her in this state. "I am so sorry."

"What?" I demanded. What happened? What had that intruder done to our house?

That's when she lost it and began to cry, laying her head on the steering wheel. I was desperate.

"Tell me!"

She grabbed some tissues and tried to compose herself. She inhaled deeply, but could not look me in the eye.

"I'm so sorry," she said again, wiping a tear from her eye. "When I left his house this morning-" Her voice cracked and she sniveled. "I brought Roger home and gave him a few treats before I left to check the mail." My heart sank and I prepared myself for the worst. "When I came back-" she began to cry again, unable to keep herself stable.

"No." I wasn't going to believe it. "No, no, no tell me it didn't happen!"

She shook her head.

"I found Roger in the backyard…" her brittle voice cracked again. "Blood everywhere…"

"You what?" I screamed. I punched the dashboard tons of times. I felt no pain.

"This is what I found." Her shaky hands reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone. She showed me something that I'll never, ever forget. I was on the verge of completely losing my mind. The picture was of Roger's tail, nailed to a tree with his collar hanging from the nail. I opened the door and threw up on the pavement. I ran from the car, my mother screaming at me to come back. I didn't look back. I ran down the parking lot, passed all the cars. I didn't know where to go or what to do.

I fell to my knees on the pavement, feeling the burn and throbbing pain. I screamed. Not from the pain in my knees but from the knowledge that my best friend had been murdered. I couldn't breathe; I couldn't hear anything except for my screams. Staff from the school came running towards me as well as resource officers. My mother came running over and held me tightly.

Someone suggested that my mother take me to a mental hospital because I was disturbing everyone in the school. My mother picked me up, bridal style and walked back to the car like the badass she is. She sat down in the back of the car, stroking my hair and crying with me.

We must have been there for hours because the bell rang when school ended and we were still there. She couldn't move and I didn't want her to let go of me. When I slightly calmed down she told me that our house was being thoroughly investigated and that we couldn't enter. She said that we had to go to the police station because our lives were being threatened. She let go of me and drove to the station.

We couldn't go anywhere without a police escort and I spent my time lying on one of the couches, curled up in a blanket beside my mother. I threw up a few more times but I finally fell asleep.

The police told my mother that the FBI was handling the case and that they had found a crawlspace that connected to our basement and the other houses in the development. Apparently these homes were built quickly and the crawlspaces were never properly sealed. The tunnels came from the newer homes that nobody had lived in yet and connected to ours.

To explain it in simpler terms, people were going into these new homes that were not locked, went into the crawl space and fucked with us. They had crossed the line. I was about ready to just walk into that goddamn house and shoot that son of a bitch. He deserves Hell. He doesn't deserve to still be living.

The police also said that the FBI had found satanic crosses drawn on all our windows in blood. There were pictures of our family strung around the porch with our faces cut out of them. They had searched the crawlspace and found that it had streaks of what appeared to be blood, along with puddles of the crimson. However, what they couldn't find was any D.N.A; this fucker was good at what he did. He left behind no shoe prints, no finger prints, hair, blood of his own or anything. It was nearly impossible to track him. The police even said that this was the most bizarre case that they had seen.

My fucking life was a mess. My friends called me a bunch of times and I rejected their calls. Even Naminé sent me a text; apparently she got my number from Roxas. I didn't even reply to her. I was too shocked to function properly. So was my mother. It was suggested that we go to a mental hospital but my mother refused. I too, didn't want to go because I'd feel too useless. Roger's death needed to be avenged and I was going to do it. I was going to torture that son of a bitch. I'd find him and I'd stab his fucking heart. I'd rip his limbs off of his body. That fucker was going to see Hell soon.

My mother decided that we were going to stay at her mother's house which was a few towns away. We were police escorted there. The entire time we were there, an officer was outside, making sure that we were safe. We still weren't allowed to leave without an escort which made me upset because I needed to find this son of a bitch and kill him.

I even wrote out plans to do it in the most sadistic way possible.

Soon, my plans would be taken into action. That fucker wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

 _Please leave a review! It's greatly appreciated._


End file.
